Two event-related brain potential studies are proposed in order to examine cognitive processing of emotional stimuli in outpatient major depressives and normal controls. In study 1, we will be examining memory rehearsal of positive, negative and neutral adjectives via the ERP component slow wave activity. In study 2, we will be examining both behavioral and physiological expectancy of future negative feelings via the ERP component, contingent negative variation (CNV) and reaction time. Our goal is to delineate the underlying cognitive processes involved in depressed individuals' preoccupation with negativity, which typically manifests itself as an expectation of negative events and a memory bias for negative information. Understanding these biases are critical because these biases have been suggested to play a role in the etiology and maintenance of depression.